Head ornamentations are used in a variety of festive occasions such as sporting events, Mardi Gras, Carnivals, parades, Halloween parties, and theatrical productions. While many such ornamentations are static, it is much more preferable to animate them so that they are more entertaining. For example, to animate an ornamental mask it must be attached to a stick and the hands must be used to hold and move it. Similarly, to animate a hat the hands must be used.
Accordingly, it would be very desirable for a person wearing a head ornamentation such as a mask or a hat to be able to cause the head ornamentation to move such as bobble (generally up and down), spin (rotate about an axis), and wobble (irregular side to side motion) through the simple body movements of the wearer, without the use of the wearer's hands. In this manner the wearer's hands could remain free to impart a more life-like movement to the character for such things as waving to an audience, clapping, or shaking hands along a parade route.